La lavadora
by Lucybell Galicia
Summary: Edward quiere tener un momento a solas con Bella, pero Bella se lo ha dejado muy claro, no habrá sexo hasta que Edward arregle la lavadora. M. Humanos


ATENCIÓN: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Gracias por prestarme atención.

**La lavadora**

-Cariño, ya estoy en casa!-dijo Edward mientras entraba a la cocina y probaba la salsa de tomate para la pasta que estaba sobre la encimera.

-Cariño? Donde estás?- volvió a preguntar Edward

-Aquí!- gritó Bella desde el cuarto donde estaba la lavadora- Edward te he dicho mil veces que tienes que arreglar la lavadora- volvió a gritar

Edward entró al cuarto y al ver a Bella inclinada con la cabeza en la lavadora se acercó muy despacio y le metió la mano entre las piernas y luego tiró hasta levantar sus pies del suelo, mientras que al mismo tiempo le pasaba una mano por el pecho para que no cayera hacia adelante.

-Cariño, que estas haciendo? Tony está en su cuarto cuidando de Nessie- dijo Bella, demasiado seria, mientras se incorporaba, estaba enfadada y mucho, pero Edward le quitaría el enfado.

Edward pegó su pecho a la espalda de Bella y empujo hasta que el cuerpo de esta diera contra la lavadora. Después le empezó a besar la nuca mientras Bella gemía. Luego le dió la vuelta para que se pudieran mirar mutuamente. Edward descendió besando su estomago hasta llegar al cinturón de ella, lo desabrochó, al igual que hizo con los pantalones, después se los bajó hasta que ella al fin quedó en tanga.

-Edward, cariño, los niños- dijo Bella

-Deja a los niños Bella ellos están jugando tranquilos en el cuarto, tu y yo también tenemos derecho a divertirnos- dijo Edward mientras hacía las bragas de Bella a un lado para luego pegarle un lametón a sus pliegues.

-No Edward para, ya te he dicho que estás en abstinencia hasta que arregles la lavadora- dijo Bella mientras soltaba un gemido, pero aun teniendo en cuenta el placer que sentía se colocó las bragas.

-Vamos Bella, no me dejes así, te juro que será callado y rápido- dijo Edward desesperado por sentir su erección tan aprisionada- te juro también que mañana arreglo la lavadora.

-Lo de rápido me lo creo, pero eso de callado y de que mañana arreglarás la lavadora, lo dudo mucho- dijo Bella colocándose los pantalones y yendo hacia la cocina.

-Me daré una ducha y bajaré con los niños para cenar- dijo Edward enfadado mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios a Bella.

Edward subió las escaleras y se dió una ducha de agua fría, después se fue al cuarto de juegos a buscar a su campeón y a su princesita, la niña de sus ojos, mientras que Tony era el bebé de Bella.

-Hola campeón- le dijo a Tony cuando este se le tiró encima. Tony había cumplido 5 años hacía un par de meses. Era un niño encantador, de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes como los suyos.

-Papi, hoy mami estaba muy enfadada, dijo que hasta que no arreglaras la lavadora no tendrás postre- dijo el pobre niño.

-Con que me quedaré sin postre hasta que no arregle la lavadora, eh?- Dijo Edward

Dejó a Tony en el suelo cuando sintió unas manitas tirando de su pantalón, era su bebé, su Nessie, su pequeñita de 2 añitos con pelo castaño y ojos verdes, era preciosa, toda una princesita.

-Hola mi princesita, como has estado hoy?- le preguntó Edward a su niña, la cual en respuesta se tiró a sus brazos.

-Bueno niños, vamos a cenar- dijo cogiendo a Nessie en su regazo y a Tony a caballito.

...

Al día siguiente Bella palmeó la cama al despertarse pero notó que Edward no estaba, de pronto escuchó unos ruidos que venían de cerca de la cocina y se puso a caminar hacia allí, al no escuchar nada más fue al cuarto de la lavadora pero allí no había nada. Luego sintió como unos brazos la envolvían fuerte, pero ella no se asustó, conocía esos brazos.

-Hola mi amor, muy buenos días, te juro que hoy no me dejarás a medias- susurró Edward mientras la daba la vuelta de forma que sus pechos quedasen pegados

La sentó en la lavadora mientras le sacaba el camisón por encima de la cabeza, el se quitó los pantalones de su pijama, luego cogió a Bella y la desnudo por completo, la lavadora le daba a Bella por los muslo, por lo que el plan de Edward saldría perfecto.

La llevó hasta la esquina de la lavadora e hizo que ella colocara el clítoris justo en la esquina.

-Edwaaaaaa que vas a hacer?- preguntó Bella

-Ya lo verás- contestó

Con cuidado y vigilando que Bella no se moviese estiró la mano y encendió la lavadora poniéndola a la máxima potencia y también la puso a centrifugar, sintió como Bella se retorcía de placer mientras gritaba su nombre, luego Edward de golpe introdujo dos dedos en ella, a lo que Bella gritó de placer. Edward empezó a bombear primero despacio y luego mas rápido hasta que sintió que Bella había tenido ya su primer orgasmo.

Luego cogió y la sentó en la lavadora y la penetró de forma bestial.

-Mas rápido Eddie, mas..., mas...- repetía Bella y asi lo hizo él, la folló hasta que quedaron saciados , los dos llegaron al climax.

-Te amo cariño- susurró Edwrad

-Y yo a ti- respondió Bella, claramente había conseguido dos cosas muy buenas en esa mañana, una acostarse con Edward y la otra, que Edward le arreglase la lavadora


End file.
